Rainbow Swoop/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Swoop and Compass Star flying S1E16.png Season two Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png Fluttershy stretching eyelashes S2E11.png Ponies preparing backstage S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Improvised food S2E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png Angry pegasus pony S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Lily running S02E17.png Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Pegasi marveling at Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by Pegasi S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Fluttershy flailing S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy surpasses her record S2E22.png Season three Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Season four Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Fluttershy trying to do wing-ups S4E10.png Bulk can't do wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow Dash prefers winners over non-winners S4E10.png Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Timekeeper giving medals to Ponyville team S4E10.png Spitfire holding Wonderbolt pin S4E10.png Timekeeper taking Ponyville team's photo S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Ponies celebrating S4E12.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Brotherhooves Social Orchard Blossom crosses the finish line S5E17.png Scootaloo in wide-eyed shock S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Season six The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby speeds past the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Crusaders "can we help her find the purpose in her life?" S6E19.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Fame and Misfortune Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity "flowers that accentuate my mane" S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheering for Ponyville S9E6.png The Last Problem Canterlot in the far future S9E26.png Miscellaneous Equestria Games poster.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Wave 10 Blind Bag Rainbow Swoop.jpg Wave 10 Rainbow Swoop collector card.jpg Purple Waters, Prismatic Poet-Musician card MLP CCG.jpg .